


Desire

by oliverxia0920



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliverxia0920/pseuds/oliverxia0920
Summary: 感谢大家对我的支持！





	Desire

（0）

　　“如果你可以有一个愿望，只是一个愿望，你希望会是什么呢？”

　　“我希望这个世界上的每一个人，都可以听到我用钢琴所演奏的悠扬曲调。”

　　“为此，你愿意付出什么呢？Potter?" 

　　。。。

　　"我愿意付出我所有的一切，因为那是我穷尽一生的渴望。”

　　（1）

　　Harry 并不记得自己是谁，从他记事起就没有任何亲人，甚至连一个可以说话的人也没有，就像是被世人所遗忘了一般。

　　不过这并不能让年幼的黑发少年放弃对生活的渴望，即使每天等待着的只是永无止境的唾弃与排挤，日复一日。 他大概能够猜到为什么孤儿院的孩子们都那么讨厌自己的原因，这令无助的救世主感到十分苦恼，但也毫无办法。 

　　Harry天生就在成为一名巫师方面有着超乎常人的天赋，即使是在不经意间也能够使用一些稀奇古怪的魔法，就比如说在被孤儿院收养的第一天，他对着一个冲女生大喊大叫的孩子挥了挥手，对方的衣服就莫名其妙的烧着了。

　　这自然而然地导致了整个孤儿院都炸开了锅，不仅是孩子们，就连负责管理的老师们也手足慌乱地不知所措，他们在那一刻清楚地意识到，当初收养这个可怜的孩子可能本身就是个错误。

　　"你不能在这里对别的孩子使用这些奇怪的巫术，因为这样会伤到他们。” 一个金发的女人竭尽全力地使她的声线显得平缓而从容，身体却不自觉地向后退去直至墙角 “我们要和其他伙伴和睦相处，知道了吗？Harry?"

　　救世主点了点头，实际上，他对自己的行为也非常后悔，毕竟在看到那个浑身上下全是灼烧的伤口，哭喊着寻求帮助的男孩的时候，黑发少年的心像是被尖刀划过一样变得鲜血淋漓。

　　他暗自发誓，再也不在孤儿院里使用魔法。 

　　

　（2）

　　“你不能再和其他人住在一起了，Harry。” 满头白发的老人叹了口气，挥了挥手示意让彷徨的少年不用紧张，自从第一次的突发事件后，所有的人，不管是孩子们还是老师，都对他敬而远之，无法逾越的隔阂将这个年仅七岁的懵懂少年封闭了起来，没有任何人愿意接近他。

　　“但你不用担心，我不会将你赶出去的，只是将你的房间移到地下室去，这样你也不会整天遭受到别人的猜忌和惧怕，可以吗？” 他看到救世主的瞳眸在听到自己说出这句话的时候转瞬即逝地暗了暗，像是受到惩罚的孩子一般担惊受怕。

　　“我明白了，谢谢您，先生。” 

　　Harry比任何人都清楚，自己实际上没有做错任何事情，他也从来不会此地无银三百两地把“怪胎” 这样的字眼安到自己头上，但在这个能不能继续呆在这个孤儿院里都成问题的节骨眼上，救世主实在是没有选择的余地。

　　毕竟像他这样的怪异之人，能够找到一处容身之地就已经是上天的恩赐，又有什么资格去奢求更多呢？

　　话是这么说，在一个人将那张破旧不堪的床搬到地下室那窄小的房间中之后，黑发少年还是无奈地叹了口气，毕竟就算已经做好了足够的心理准备，要让他真的接受自己的一生有可能都会在这个阴暗的房间中度过的事实，还是有着不小的挑战。 

　　救世主大概扫了一眼房间的布局，除去自己费尽九牛二虎之力才抬下来的床铺以外，剩下的空间里只有一个木质的柜子和一个覆盖着灰尘，看起来已经很久没有人动过的老旧钢琴。 这让他感到欣喜不已，虽然自己并不知道该怎样去弹奏那看起来弱不禁风的乐器，但至少会让以后的日子没有那么无聊。 

　　Harry 走过去，小心翼翼地将琴键上方的盖子抬起来，木头所发出的吱吱呀呀的声音让他感到十分紧张，如果在这个时候把那群恐慌的人们引下来，自己恐怕就再也不会有好日子过了。 虽然说有那样的想法存于脑海，但内心深处难以描绘的悸动依旧驱使着少年在那附上灰尘的琴键上按下第一个音。 

　　那是一个C调的音，年纪轻轻的救世主并不知道这架钢琴的音准到底如何，他也没有打算追究，只是胡乱地在上面敲打着，听着一个个不同的音符传进耳膜，享受着第一次触碰钢琴的新鲜感。

　　自己弹的一定很难听，青年这么想着叹了口气，他隐约听到不断往下掉灰的天花板上孩子们充满嘲笑意味的话语。

　　“那个怪胎终于不和我们住在一起了，这下不会再有人伤到我们啦。” Harry听了听，认出那是第一天被自己伤到的男孩的声音 “过不了多久，他一定会被整个孤儿院赶出去的！” 紧随其后的是一阵天真却让人不寒而栗的嘲笑。 

　　救世主笑了，那是不应该出现在这个年龄段的孩子脸上的， 苍凉悲观的笑。

　　他仰起头，让即将按耐不住的泪水在眼眶中打转，却始终不肯让它们夺眶而出，懵懂稚气的少年尚不懂什么叫做所谓的自尊，只是单纯地不想输给那些明明什么都不懂，只知道耀武扬威的孩子们。 

　　没关系的，他想。

　　自己还有这架钢琴，这就够了。

　　Harry重新做回摇摇欲坠的椅子，不知道自己到底应该怎样才能演奏一首像样的曲子，甚至连最基本的乐感都没有，但那双略微有些瘦小的手却重新放到了琴键上。

　　那天晚上，他一遍又一遍地重复弹着那几个单一的键，直至唯一的蜡烛也彻底燃烧殆尽，即使什么也不懂，却依旧锲而不舍地强迫着继续练习，仅仅因为那是救世主唯一的朋友。

　　没错，唯一的朋友，无论是过去，现在，还是在遥远的将来。

　　（3）

　　他给那首曲子起名叫格兰芬多与斯莱特林。

　　就连Harry本人都不是很清楚，这个名字到底是怎么出现在脑海之中的，他只是想着，单纯地想着，在这个世界上的某个角落，某个不知名的角落，一定会有那么一个地方。

　　一个自己永远也去不了的地方，一个只有被选中的人才能去的地方。 

　　一个可以真正接纳自己的地方。 

　　他这么想着，嗤笑出声，指尖轻柔地抚过老旧的琴键不再说话。

　　怎么可能呢？ 

　　（4）

　　自从第一次意外伤人事故之后，可怜的救世主就从来没有和外界联系过，长时间的孤身一人甚至让他厌倦了时间的流逝，开始惧怕黑夜的到来，因为无论如何，第二天等待着自己的只是完全相同的一天罢了。

　　唯一让黑发青年感到欣慰的是，这间黯淡无光的地下室里，还存在着那架钢琴。 他会在来送饭的老师离开之后重新坐到古老的乐器边上，开始弹奏那首永远不会问世的曲子。 

　　Harry想了一个故事，一个关于格兰芬多和斯莱特林的故事。

　　他很自私地把格兰芬多想象成自己，再给那个邪恶的斯莱特林起了个名字。

　　Draco Malfoy. 

　　他们一直看对方不顺眼，互相针对，互相仇视，而在故事的结尾，自己理所当然地杀死了那个恶贯满盈的反面角色。

　　想到这里，救世主满意地笑了，他曾经天真的以为会在故事结尾爱上那个男人，因为那是唯一一个愿意接近自己的人， 但在这首曲子的结尾部分，青年将调子改成了小调，全部按的黑键，让整个调子变得抑郁而悠扬。 

　　这样的人不会出现，哪怕是作为死对头，哪怕是作为仇敌，也不会有人愿意靠近一个被诅咒的怪胎。 

　　如果那个人真的出现了呢？ Harry扪心自问，很快就有了答案。 

　　如果Draco Malfoy真真切切地站在那里，自己一定会义无反顾地爱上他。

　（5）

　　"Harry，有一位先生想要见你。” 熟悉的声音随着木板门被推开的瞬间传来，救世主吓得从钢琴前站了起来，他无论如何也不想让孤儿院的人发现自己在偷偷练习钢琴的事情，毕竟谁也不知道他们会不会因此而把这架破旧的乐器给抬走。

　　在第一次对话后已经过了六年，Harry一直没有见到那个女人的脸，而现在那张原本还算成熟魅力的面容上已经浮现了隐隐约约的皱纹，她和善地开口，保持着和第一次见面时相同的语调。

　　“不用紧张，Harry，这里有一位先生想要收养你。” 看着青年那写满不安的面容，金发女人叹了口气 “如果你很喜欢他的话，今天就可以和他离开孤儿院啦。”

　　她很清楚， 那个曾经天真无邪的孩子已经不复存在了，现在的Harry Potter根本不可能相信任何人，而这一切的罪魁祸首就是孤儿院每一位老师，这也是为什么在那个男人来到这里的时候，自己没有任何迟疑地将他带到了地下室。 

　　这大概算是一种赎罪吧。

　　救世主觉得脑海中有什么东西砰地一声炸开了，他难以置信地看着从那个女人身后走进地下室的男人，或者说，青年，他看起来比自己大上一些，大概四五岁的样子，一身纯黑色的高领毛衣，金色头发，蓝灰色的瞳孔像是承载着星辰大海般清澈。

　　他觉得自己认识这个人，在一切开始之前就已经彼此相遇。

　　“我觉得您会喜欢这孩子的，Mr Malfoy，他的性格很好，就是会有些过于害羞。” 金发女人说到这里的时候声线中带着难以掩盖的悲伤， 她知道没有任何事情可以瞒得过这个男人的眼睛，就算装傻也是无济于事 “这都是我们的错，一开始因为异能而把他放在这里。” 

　　金发青年没有说话，他的嘴角还挂着若有若无的笑意，点了点头后开始向前走去，完全不管Harry那逐渐加快的呼吸和向后退去的脚步。

　　“我十分感谢您的好意，Cassandra 小姐。” 金发青年缓缓开口，随便扯了张椅子坐了下来 “现在可以让我和Mr Potter 单独呆上一段时间吗，就当是男人之间的谈话了。” 

　　金发女人笑着点了点头，知趣地退出门外，她只是个小小的孤儿院老师，在这个节骨眼上跟对方这个从Hogwarts毕业的学生对着干可不是什么明智的选择。更何况他看Harry的眼神已经预示着这场谈判的结果了，自己在这里也不会帮上任何的忙，反而会显得碍手碍脚。

　　救世主的喉结滚动了一下，甚至觉得自己此时此刻还是在做梦，这一切都只是因为太过于孤独而幻想出来的梦境罢了，不然怎么会突然间蹦出来一个人，说要收养他这样的怪胎。

　　而且，那个人的姓氏是Malfoy。

　　这怎么可能？

　　“您好，初次见面，我叫Harry Potter." 思索了一下，救世主还是决定要打破这个僵局，毕竟对方完全没有率先开口的意思，仿佛可以在那里盯着自己的脸看上一整天。他的声音因太久没有说过话而变得很轻，甚至有点低沉嘶哑，完全不像是这个年纪该有的声线。

　　“我知道你的名字，Potter, 在来之前我就看过你的资料。” 金发青年清了清嗓子，脸上挂着一抹淡淡的笑 “如果你允许的话，我想做一下自我介绍。”

　　他站起身，凑向前，缩短彼此之间的距离，让黑发青年能够正正好好地感受到喷洒到脸上的温热鼻息，扯出一个温和的笑意。

　　那是Harry第一次看到有别人冲着自己展露笑颜，带着海纳百川的温柔将千疮百孔的肉体与灵魂彻底吞噬，他甚至觉得眼前的这个男人完全是出于孤独而形成的海市蜃楼，随时都有可能随风消散。 

　　“Draco , Draco Malfoy。 我的名字。”

　　（6）

　　救世主觉得自己从来没有像此时此刻那么紧张，他看着对方贴过来的脸，在纯粹无垢的蓝灰色瞳孔中看到自己覆着薄汗的脸，清楚地感受着逐渐加快的心跳。

　　“您是说，您的名字是叫做 Draco Malfoy？对吗？” 黑发青年往后撤了撤，确保开口时不会有尴尬的事情发生， 他怎么也不敢相信这个曾经被自己幻想出来的人物会真的出现在面前。

　　“是的，Harry,你可以叫我 Draco,顺带一提，不用对我用敬语，我还没有老到那个地步。”对方的语气听起来有点生气，这让救世主感到十分不安，他低下头，躲避着对方炙热的目光不再说话。

　　“还是说，我的存在让你感到那么紧张，甚至惶恐？嗯？”

　　长时间的独自一人黑发青年没有办法很好地与其他人交谈，尤其是眼前人的名字更是让他局促不安，要说是巧合，那也太巧了，怎么可能会有一个人和自己幻想出来的角色有着完全一样的名字和姓氏呢？

　　“我想您可能误会了，马尔福先生，我只是有点不太习惯罢了。” Harry 想了半天才憋出了这么一句话，在这个节骨眼上他真的不想让对方感到一丁点的愤怒 “ 这六年来，我从来没有和别人做过更多交谈。” 这话倒不假，这些年陪伴着自己的，也只有那架老旧的钢琴了。 

　　Draco叹了口气，虽然只是第一次见面，对方那小心翼翼的样子和拘谨的态度却让他下意识地感到恼火，就好像自己最珍视的东西被狠狠蹂躏了一般令他难以忍受。

　　“说真的，Harry，你不用跟我那么小心，我只是来这里帮助你的。” 金发青年的声线带着令人安心的温和，让救世主那颗残破不堪的心得到了些许的安慰 “我会让你摆脱掉这一切，离开这个是非之地。” 

　　就连 Harry自己也说不上来，在听到那句话真真切切地说出口的瞬间，内心到底是什么样的一种心情，明明是一直以来所期待的事情，却感觉不到丝毫释然。

　　他的目光落在那架沾染灰尘的老旧钢琴，抬起头来注视着对方，缓缓开口，一字一顿。

　　“我十分感谢您的好意， 马尔福先生， 但我还是想要继续在这里待下去。” 黑发青年看到对方微微抽动的嘴角，像是做出什么决定了一般继续说道 “您可以在这家孤儿院找到更加出色的孩子，而不是一个被视作为怪胎，在地下室一个人生活了足足六年的，一无是处的人。”

　　在之前想过的千万种结局之中，Draco从来没有想过在从Hogwarts中毕业后的第一个目标就受到了这种挫折，他难以置信地看着对方那张写满坚决，还带着一丝丝稚气的面容，再次重复了一遍他说的话。

　　“你是说，你愿意留在这里。”

　　“是的，马尔福先生。” Harry重复了一遍 “我愿意留在这里。” 

　　金发青年那不可思议的神情像是昙花一现般转瞬即逝，又恢复了刚刚进入阴暗地下室时的优雅从容，他似乎并不为对方所做出的决定感到丝毫的惊慌，脸上已就挂着那隐隐约约的笑。

　　“我觉得你没有必要这么贬低自己，Harry。” 他笑着开口，站起来，走到那架钢琴的旁边，将手搭在上面 “在这个世界上，根本就没有所谓的异类或者怪胎，一切都只是人们的看法罢了。” 

　　语毕，从风衣口袋中取出一根类似于魔杖的东西，在黑发青年眼前晃了晃。 

　　“就比如说，我和你口中的怪胎，其实是同一类人。” Draco 抬了抬手，仅仅是一瞬间， 那架老旧的钢琴就变得亮洁如新，甚至连一丁点的划痕都找不找出来，他看着对方那写满惊讶的翠绿色瞳孔，知道自己已经成功改变他那有些过于偏激的想法。

　　“现在，你可以相信我说的话了吧？Harry？” 

　　救世主觉得自己可能是因为太久没有和人交谈过，所以才因为过于紧张而看走了眼，毕竟那个人在没有触碰到钢琴的时候就已经将其清理干净，这种事情是普通人不可能做到的。

　　换句话说，这个人和自己一样，都有着某种的特殊的，不被世人所承认的能力。

　　“马尔福先生，您也有着这种特殊的。。。。能力？” 他想了想，硬生生地将已经到嘴边的“不被认可”这四个字给吞了回去，从言行举止各个方面都可以看出，对方很显然不是自己这种不起眼的异类能够相提并论的。 

　　Draco笑了笑，对方语调里显而易见的悲伤让他感到内心阵阵抽痛，那种痛楚，胜过在Hogwarts的这七年里所受的一切非议。不知道为什么，自己对这个看起来还十分年轻的男孩，总是有一种别样的感觉。

　　就像是，他们早就认识了彼此，在很久很久以前。

　　“这些事情，等我们离开这里之后，我可以慢慢说给你听，Harry。” 金发青年往后站了站，将钢琴的位置让了出来 “现在，你是否愿意为我演奏一曲？”

　　对方突如其来的请求让Harry感到不知所措，一时间支支吾吾地不知道说些什么好，他根本没有想过有朝一日会有人向自己发出这样的请求，而那个人的名字，竟然和他随便幻想出来的角色一模一样。

　　“马尔福先生，我觉得我并不具备为您演奏的资格。” 救世主的声线中带着一丝迟疑，却在对方那不容置疑的目光下走到钢琴面前坐了下来 “我并没有受过训练，一直以来只是单纯地为了打发时间罢了。”

　　Draco似乎并不满意对方给出的答案，他俯身向前，将上半身靠在刚刚得到清理的乐器上扯出一个无奈的笑，如果可以，他倒是真的想给眼前这个男孩更多一点的自信，好让他别什么事都妄自菲薄。

　　“我不介意，Harry，所以我想你也没有紧张或者害怕的必要。”

　　他将手放在了救世主因为紧张而微微颤抖的肩膀上，那是黑发青年第一次感受到如此温暖的触碰，像是冬日里清晨中最初的一抹阳光，将黯淡无光的阴暗世界照亮。

　　内心那难以用语言来描绘的悸动促使他将手轻轻放在那黑白琴键上，Harry自己都说不上来为什么，明明是第一次遇见这个人，却不会觉得丝毫的彷徨不安，甚至还萌发出一种别样的情感。

　　“那么，我就给您弹一首，我在这六年间唯一学会的一首曲子，格兰芬多与斯莱特林。”

　　悠扬的曲调在消瘦的指尖触碰到琴键的瞬间回荡在阴暗地下室的每个角落，映衬出那张写满难以置信的面庞。

　　他看到了在残阳中染血的红色旗帜，以及在残破桅杆下伫立着的，永远盼不到所谓希望的可怜之人。

　　（7）

　　“这是我六年来唯一学会的一首曲子，马尔福先生。” 一曲过后，年轻的救世主扯出一个凄凉的苦笑，转过身去注视着对方那写满难以置信的灰蓝色瞳孔 “这听起来应该挺怪的吧。” 

　　金发青年愣在原地，那些虚假的夸赞话语就像是卡在喉咙中一般，一个音节也发不出来。 这首歌就像是最纯粹的救赎， 无论是谁都会沉醉在其中无法自拔，那些浮夸的赞美对于这首曲子来说只是一种毫无意义的亵渎罢了。

　　他附身向前，让彼此之间的距离逐渐趋近于零，感受着对方略微沉重的温热呼吸，扯出一个温和的笑意。 

　　“我改主意了，Potter。” Draco的声线像是来自深渊的恶魔一般蛊惑人心，撩拨着救世主那颗鲜血淋漓的心 “我曾经自私的以为，可以用一点点魔法让你改变想法，但事实上并不是这样。”

　　Harry的喉结微微滚动了一下，他真的很不喜欢这种感觉，对方那承载着星辰大海的蓝灰色瞳孔像是被施了法一般摄人心魄，但自己却完全没有办法猜到他内心的想法，也没有办法从那没有什么感情的语句中推断出来他是不是在生气。

　　“你是自由的一个人，没有人可以束缚住你那颗向往着希望的心。” 金发青年继续开口，从口袋中掏出一条橘红条纹的围巾，放在一脸不知所措的青年手中 “ Potter, 你有着难能可贵的纯真的心，我没有资格去玷污它。”

　　在那一刻，救世主的内心感到没来由的阵阵抽痛，对方那带着一丝遗憾的话语就像是锋利的尖刀一般在原本就已经不堪重负的心口上来回划过。即使六年间没有与人交谈过，他也可以很清楚地察觉到眼前的这个青年此时是一种什么样的心情。

　　惋惜，不甘，以及如同潮水般令人心碎的悲痛欲绝。

　　那些情感像是潜滋暗长的细菌一般在Harry浑身上下的每一根神经中充斥，无论怎样努力想要隔绝也是无济于事，而对方的脸上依旧挂着那犹如海纳百川的温柔笑意，让他下意识地攥紧手中那条崭新的围巾。

　　“这是Gryffindor的围巾，Potter, 我从Hogwarts拿过来的一条。” Draco笑了笑，装出不介意的样子摊了摊手 “ 虽然我个人不喜欢那个自大的学院，但你弹奏的那首曲子，已经将你对格兰芬多的感情展露无遗了。”

　　对方凑上前，注视着那张被薄汗覆盖着的白皙脸庞，破旧的镜片中映现着那张俊美的面容。

　　“你的确属于格兰芬多，Potter.” 像是做出什么决定一般， 金发青年彬彬有礼地俯下身，修长的手捋顺那乱蓬蓬的黑色发丝， 在对方的额头上轻柔地落下一吻。 感受到那逐渐升温的脸颊和变得粗重的呼吸。

　　他笑了。

　　根本就没有着急的必要，这个人，迟早都会是自己的东西，没有任何人可以将他抢走，那首绝世之作，只会对一个人演奏。

　　Harry感觉到那颗激动的心快要跳出胸腔，如鲠在喉地发不出任何声音，在孤儿院存在的这些年，他根本没有触碰过任何一个人，此时此刻那片湿润的唇瓣，像是熊熊燃烧的烙铁，在自己的额头上留下永不磨灭的炙热印记。

　　“你是一个格兰芬多，Potter, 因为你有着无人能及的勇气和从不向任何事情妥协的精神。” 金发青年笑着开口， 站起身向门口走去，将语调中的悲伤完全隐藏 “只要那份精神永存于心，即使前路蜿蜒崎岖，布满荆棘，你也定将一往无前。”

　　救世主想要站起身，却发现浑身上下像是被石化了一般不受控制，他想要追上那逐渐消失的身影，却像是失去灵魂的傀儡一般愣在原地无法动弹。

　　那个人像是虚幻缥缈的海市蜃楼，为黯淡无光的生命带来转瞬即逝的希望，续而如同从未存在过一般彻底消散。

　　“马尔福先生。” Harry几乎是调动了浑身上下全部的力气才喊出那个名字，对方那马上就要消失在阴暗楼梯间的身影停了下来，回过头，扯出一个若有若无的笑。

　　“我在，Potter."

　　黑发青年露出了那原本不属于他的笑意，翠绿色的瞳孔中写满了难以被掩盖的期待，他甚至不知道自己是怎么在这种情况下将那句话送出喉咙，就像是被可笑的命运所驱使一般脱口而出。

　　“当我真正变得强大的时候，我会再次找到您的，马尔福先生。” 

　　Harry的声线中充斥着不可动摇的坚决，以及那象征着他本人都不知道的，格兰芬多的勇气。 

　　“一定会。”

　　对方没有说话，只是默默地走了回来，将那瘦小的身体圈入怀中。

　　“在那一天来临之前，我会一直等着你，Potter.”

　　

　（8）

　　Harry改写了原本已经刻在脑海的故事，自私地将一切的一切都改成自己想要的样子，他一遍又一遍地弹奏着那首象征着不知名情感的曲子，仿佛这样就可以看见那张笑得温和的脸。

　　黑发青年会在弹奏的时候带上那条橘红条纹的围巾，即使距上一次见面已经不知道过去了多长时间，他依旧可以感觉到那上面遗留着的，独一无二的余温。

　　仅仅是触碰到那柔软的触感，就像是特效的催情剂一般，令救世主痴迷成瘾，义无反顾地溺亡在那人瞳眸中的深渊汪洋。

　　会再见面的，他想。

　　一定会再见面，只要自己的性命依旧在苟延残喘，他们就会在久远的未来中再次相遇。

　　格兰芬多与斯莱特林是两个青年的名字，他们形影不离，他们彼此依恋，他们以爱的名义在蜿蜒的前路上救赎对方千疮百孔的可怜灵魂。

　　当所谓死亡如期而至，他们会握着对方的手，感受着彼此逐渐变得虚弱的呼吸与心跳，看向对方那张挂着笑意的脸庞后望向那繁星闪烁的夜空。 

　　他们会共同迎来生命的终结，在那轮回往复中迎接永生。

　　（9）

　　“Harry，我想为十年前的事情跟你道歉。” 金发女人的声线已经显得有些苍老， 岁月的痕迹在她那原本算的上美丽动人的面颊上一览无余，当年那懵懂稚嫩的孩童已经成长为了可以独当一面的青年，脸上挂着淡淡的笑意，坐在自己面前。

　　“您不需要和我道歉，Cassandra女士。” Harry扯出一个苦笑，翠绿色的瞳孔在冬日朝阳的映衬下折射出长短不一的光 “我能够理解您的处境，作为孤儿院的老师，保护好学生们的安全是您的责任。”

　　他顿了顿，站起来走到对方的桌子面前，俯下身，拥抱着这一切的始作俑者 “如果我是您，也会做出同样的选择。”

　　金发女人泣不成声，甚至连一句完整的话语都说不出来， 她实在是无法想象，这个独自一人在地下室度过十年的青年，究竟是以一种怎么样的心情说出原谅自己这种话的。如果这一切可以重来，她无论如何，也不会将那颗纯真无暇的心禁锢在黯淡无光的世界里。

　　“你今后，有什么打算呢？Harry？” 

　　救世主笑了，布满薄茧的指腹温柔地摩挲着那条不再崭新的橘红条纹围巾，像是对待一件无价之宝一般爱不释手，他深深鞠了一躬，在马上就要离开这十七年的居所时缓缓开口。

　　“我想去寻找我的希望，Cassandra小姐，我和那个人约定过了，他会等着我，而我会找到他。”

　　一生一世，无怨无悔。

　　（10）

　　Harry站在镜子前，审视着自己的样子，他已经记不清上一次照镜子是什么时候的事情了，不过这一切在此时此刻也没有那么重要了。

　　黑发青年身着崭新的黑色西装， 白色的内衫将那劲瘦挺拔的身躯完美地展现出来，他完全没有想过自己有朝一日还能够穿上如此体面的衣服，为一个身世显赫的贵族演奏。

　　他甚至连对方的名字叫什么都不知道，这可真是讽刺。

　　想到这里，救世主扯出一个无奈的苦笑，在那张白皙的面颊上显现出一种别样的美感，却让人感到心碎的凄凉。他决定在演奏时紧盯琴键，不去望向那人的脸。

　　这首曲子，只应为一人演奏，别无他求。

　　Harry叹了口气，为那低下身份感到可悲，他甚至没有权利去拒绝那个贵族的要求，毕竟这所教堂是唯一一个可以让他演奏的地方，如果无视了对方的请求，那么自己就没有办法再触碰到钢琴了。

　　也就无法在与那个人重逢的时候，为他演奏那首曲子了。

　　如果是为了Draco，就算是跌入万劫不复的深渊，也在所不惜。

　　抱着这样的想法，救世主踏着沉重的步子走进教堂，在那架黑色的钢琴前缓缓坐下，翠绿色的瞳孔注视着琴键，似乎并不愿意抬起头望向其他地方。

　　他听到了礼堂的门被推开以及锃亮的皮鞋踏过大理石地板的声音，感受到那个贵族坐在第一排长椅，饶有兴趣地看着自己。

　　“您好，初次见面，贵族先生，我的名字是Harry Potter。” 黑发青年的声线放的十分轻，似乎并不是很习惯这样的场面，他始终没有抬起头望向对方的脸 “隐于心中的希望，献给您，先生。”

　　颤抖的指尖开始在琴键上游走，悦耳动听的曲调在明亮的礼堂中回荡，将那极尽温柔的笑声覆盖。救世主仿佛又看到那张印在脑海里，无数次出现在梦境中的面容。 他自私地将那个人想象成Draco的样子，这样就好像自己在给他演奏一般。

　　仅仅是这样想着，Harry的脸上就会挂上那连他自己都没有意识到的笑意，最纯粹无垢的，名为幸福的笑意。

　　随着最后一个小调传入耳膜，黑发青年停止了演奏，感觉到对方的身体离自己越来越近，走到了钢琴面前，他低下头闭上眼睛，不愿去看那人的面容。 

　　”为什么不看着我？Potter？” 

　　Harry感觉脑海中有什么东西砰地一声炸开了，即使看不到对方的样子，即使已经过去了四年之久，他依旧能够清楚地记得那个人独一无二的声线。

　　那是从伊甸园传来的，最美妙的天籁之音。

　　救世主睁开眼，难以置信地望着那张梦寐以求的脸，张了张嘴却发现语言在这种时候是如此的苍白无力，毫无意义。

　　看着对方那如同孩子一般手足无措的样子，Draco忍不住嗤笑出声，早在黑发青年第一次离开孤儿院的时候，自己就已经在筹划这一次感动的会面了。

　　他早就知道，根本没有着急的必要，因为这个人，迟早是自己的东西，所以这四年的等待根本不值一提，只要能得到对方的心，就算是穷尽一生也无所谓。

　　“你之前明明跟我说过，这首曲子的名字是格兰芬多与斯莱特林。” 金发青年装出一副很生气的样子缓缓开口，心满意足地看着对方那躲闪着的，惊慌失措的目光 “为什么要骗我呢，Potter?” 

　　Harry恨不得当即找个地缝钻进去，他怎么也不敢相信，这四年间一直在寻找着的那个人，此时此刻就活生生地站在面前，靠在钢琴上与自己开着玩笑。 

　　“马尔福先生。。。我。。。”

　　“你可以叫我 Draco， 四年都过去了，你这个毛病还是没改， Harry。” 

　　黑发青年几乎可以百分之百地确定Draco是不打算放过自己了，更何况他也的确没有跟对方说实话，明明是同一首曲子，却换了个名字。

　　但让救世主亲口在对方面前承认自己给这首曲子用了另一个名字的原因，还不如直接要了他的命来的痛快，Harry低下头，索性用不再说话来掩饰自己的心虚。

　　”你还记得吗，Harry，四年前你对我说过的那些话？” Draco贴上对方的耳廓喷洒热气，动作轻柔的像情人间的耳鬓厮磨 “你说过，在你变得真正强大后，就会来找我。”

　　对方的动作让Harry感到浑身上下都在不由自主地颤抖着，却贪心地奢求更多。

　　“我记得很清楚，Draco。” 他颤抖着声线缓缓开口，指尖略过对方金色的发丝 “ 我还记得，你说过会一直等我。”

　　“我想，我们彼此都履行了承诺，不是吗？”

　　救世主注视着那双日思夜想的蓝灰色瞳孔，在那可以贯穿灵魂的炙热目光下放空思想，自私地祈祷着时间永远定格在这个瞬间，停滞不前。

　　“你在这首曲子中听出了什么？”

　　“一个渴望。”

　　---

　　You are my only one. 

　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢大家对我的支持！


End file.
